Bonding Time
by Everything's Relative
Summary: Originally by Rejecting Their Reality. Being posted here so you guys can continue enjoying it. I own absolutely nothing! Also technically incomplete but I'm saying complete because if the poll (on my profile) wants me to continue, then I will continue as a new story...Enjoy!
**Chapter 1**

Bunnymund couldn't understand why he was so protective over Jack. There was simply no reason for it. Jack was annoying and childish and could protect himself just fine. His protectiveness over the boy was simply just misplaced guilt from ignoring him for almost three hundred years. That's what it was. Right?

Bunny lost himself in his thoughts until one of his egglets (the mini-egg things) got him to pay attention to the northern lights outside.

Bunny's ear twitched and brow furrowed, "You've gotta be kidd'n me North. Freeze my tail off this close to Easter, twice in a row? Oh this better not be ta' gloat or somethin' or Tooth will have more than a full set of yer' teeth."

~~~Rise of the Guardians~~~Rise of the Guardians~~~

Bunny arrived at North's workshop(palace), frosted over, and ready to use his boomerangs on anything that made him more upset than he already was. "North!"

North came in yelling at a yeti about more christmas-y colors. "Ah Bunny! How have you been?"

"North" Bunny growled, "It's one week to Easter and I've got loads of eggs to paint. Why did ya summon me here?"

"You need to be spending more time with Jack."

Laughter filled the room. Jack floated down beside the two elder guardians still chuckling, "Is that why you called him here? No offense North, but I annoy Bunny here to no end. Plus it's close to Easter," His smile faded a bit, the self-depreciation evident, "and he doesn't need me ruining another Easter."

Bunny's heart clenched with another wave of guilt, but he shrugged it off, "I gotta make up for last year, so I'm pulling out all the stops and making loads more eggs. If you're any good at painting, and don't pull any pranks you can help if you want."

 **Chapter 2**

It was the little things hat were getting to Bunny. The fidgeting with his hair unconsciously, the way the wind would pull his cloths so he'd look just a bit more feminine, and the way Bunny observed him now. Now with his nimble fingers working so delicately with the paintbrush, and looking so little with his tongue poking out in concentration in such a cute-

Cute!? No Bunny did not think such things of the annoying little winter sprite, who was always getting on his nerves and was now making amazing patterns on the eggs and making his stomach feel like-

Bunny cursed under his breath just loud enough for Jack to snap out of his painting daze, "What did you say Kangaroo?"

Bunny cleared his throat, "First, I am not a bloody Kangaroo. Second, I said how can you paint like that?" (Yes Bunny deflect! Deflect because you can't swallow your pride! xD) The Easter Spirit had been wondering anyway how Jack had learned to paint such intricate patterns on eggs.

There were several already finished eggs waiting for the last of their batch(in Jack's hands). One was pale green with deeper green fern-like leaves printed in little circles fanning out. And another had bright yellow daisies littering a light red background. And then there was one...well you get the idea.

Jack shrugged, "There are plenty of ideas around this place. And if you're just plainly doubting my amazing artistic abilities then I should drag you to see one of my fresh landscapes during the winter." Jack grinned at the pooka before turning back to the egg he was working on(pale blue back with pink and white flowers covering the bottom).

Bunny went to go corral the last of the eggs into their assorted tunnels. He looked back to see Jack finish the last egg to the last batch and smiled as they all marched down the winter spirit's staff. They both laughed when the last egg tripped half-way down and made all the eggs below it fall too.

They locked eyes each other and Bunny felt the misplaced guilt thing rising again and looked away. "I'm just gonna get this last batch settled all-right? You can head off ta' bed mate. I'll be hitttin' the dream sand soon too. Need rest for Easter tammara."

Jack nodded, "Night Bunny," then without waiting for a reply he'd swept up his staff and flew away.

Bunny looked away from the retreating spirit's back mumbling, "Nigh'Jack."

 **Chapter 3**

Bunny came back from delivering eggs, and he was tired. Though he'd never admit it Easter was exhausting to bring. He didn't have a sleigh and his magic didn't spread like Sandy's.

So when he came back from hiding all the eggs (thankfully with no fearlings or unplanned snow) only to find ice coating parts throughout his Warren, he got a bit frustrated.

And when I say a little, I mean he almost blew up while trudging through the white so he could rip the snow-child a new one. He was too cranky to deal with this today, he'd had to work doubly hard the past few years to get back many of his believers (along with new ones), and was therefore even crankier than usual around Easter. Excited and joyful his holiday was back, but more impatient too.

Jack had been good throughout his time here with Bunny, he helped with the eggs, only left a slight frost behind instead of making the Warren an ice rink, but now half Bunny's domain was covered in a light snow.

Bunny finally saw Jack sitting by the river and was about to stock over when he realized Jack was almost hyperventilating, but calming down. Jack's eyes were screwed shut, his knuckles were whiter than usual, gripping his staff too long, too hard. Bunny's amazing ears picked up the shuddering breaths and slowing heart rate along with what might have been sniffles.

His head was bent slightly forward and one leg was dropped over the side when Bunny heard the kid's mantra. "It's Easter, he's got a job to do, he's coming back."

Bunny's chest clenched painfully, now forgetting the frosted pieces (they were melting anyway), Bunny hopped over so that he was around 2 feet away from Jack.

"Mate? You alright?" Jack's head snapped up in surprise. Bunny was able to see the frozen trails from Jack's eyes down his cheeks(Jack post crying) and his heart clenched more.

Jack stood abruptly "Bunny! I-"

Jack didn't get to finish as he lost his balance on the edge of the river. His grip on his staff had loosened upon bolting upwards and fell out of his hand as he tumbled into the colorful river.

Jack could not swim. Memories of his death began to overwhelmed him, his mind unable to focus. He floundered a bit before he had taken in too much water and he lost consciousness, allowing the rainbow river to take him into it's depths.

 **Chapter 4**

Bunny froze...why hadn't Jack came up yet? Bunny looked down at the snow spirits staff then stared back at the water again...No staff + Jack flailing = Dive into colorful water!

So Bunny did...the Pooka dove into the now frigid water, and after adjusting to the temperature opened his eyes under water. He swam further until he saw an unconscious Jack at the bottom in one of the grooves, bubbles still coming from his mouth, thank the Moon. Bunnymund swam to Jack and pulled him to the shore. The eggs took Jack from there, they were able to burrow underneath him and run to him to the infirmary with their little legs going as fast as they could. Bunny pulled himself out onto the banks just in time to get a whiff of the winter sprite.

Bunny's eyebrows furrowed...he couldn't remember that scent...it wasn't completely male, but it wasn't completely female either. What was Jack hiding?

The Pooka, after drying off and grabbing the winter spirit's staff, went to the infirmary and walked in to see it empty save for a few egglets cleaning. He caught one of the eggs (red with yellow daisies) and asked, "Where's Frostbi- er...Jack?"

The egg stood straighter, "Mr. Frost has been transferred to guest room two. It is the coldest room in the Warren, Sir. He was taken after his statistics were confirmed satisfactory...I believe he is asleep now Sir."

Aster nodded approvingly, "Good work," he set the egglet down and started toward guest room two.

Bunny ran, he'd never admit it, but he raced down the tunnels the moment he was out of the egglets' view(can they see?). He was in front of Jack's door in a minute flat. He gently opened the door, not wanting to startle the winter spirit and get frozen...again. He have worried, Jack was asleep. The Pooka slipped in and shut the door behind him, he padded over with a stool and sat next to Jack's bed, placing the boy's staff next to the bed. He watched the kid for a bit trying to figure his scent out...he couldn't do it.

Eventually his frustration got the better of him and he gently woke Jack up. he made sure not to be too close, but also be in the winter spirit's line of sight.

Blue eyes fluttered open and scrunched, "B-bunny? What?" He looked around the bottom of the bed. Jack's breath hitched and panic filled eyes looked back at The 6 foot Australian, "Wh-where's my staff? What happened? Wh-?"

"Whoa there, calm dow Frostbite," He reached by the top of the bed and grabbed Jack's staff. He gently handed it back to the snow sprite who, one gripping his staff, relaxed considerably. "We need to talk, and no running a'ight? I got some questions."

 **Chapter 5**

Jack sighed, calming shot nerves. The snow sprite knew this was coming, he was scared out of his mind about having to retell his death and not to mention embarrassed about not being able to swim, but the others would have to find out eventually right?

"Ok so...what kind of questions?" Hey just because he knew it was coming didn't mean he couldn't try to stall right?

Bunny asked, "Why does your scent smell the way it does?"

Well that's a knew one. What did he mean by...? He couldn't have could he? No one had for over 300...Oh no no no no NO!

Jack snapped out of the self induced panic attack.

Maybe it wasn't what he thought it was, maybe he hadn't figured it out., "What do you mean Kangaroo?"

Bunny sighed, "Pooka's, like myself, have extremely good noses. We can smell a lot on other beings and that includes gender. Now why do you smell like both male and female. I've smelt people that take drugs to make them more like the other gender and I've smelt people who have had surgery for the same reason. You aren't either. Why?"

Jack gulped, a new panic raising deep within the winter spirit. So Bunny had figured it out...or knew without really knowing at least. "When did you figure I didn't smell like others?" Just because Bunny would find out eventually doesn't mean Jack had to make getting the information easy.

Bunny sighed, "I've known something was off for a while, but I got proof when I got you out of the river. Now answer the questions because I've got other questions too."

There! An opening! Time to deflect for all he was worth! "Questions like what?"

Bunny sighed, why wouldn't the kid just answer the gosh-darned question? "Like 'why were you practically in fetal position when I came back?' and 'why you didn't just swim out of the river?'"

Yes redirection! "Well umm...I didn't swim out of the river because I kinda...sorta...don't know how. Aaaaand," Man I don't like this conversation maybe I can just frost him over. Nah cottontail's been nice to me, "I was sort of panicking when you got back. Ok I have answered your questions now I must leave and bring snow to the northern hemisphere!" Jack moved to leave before Bunny sat him back down on the bed.

"Not so fast Frostbite. Those answers were half-assed and you know it. Plus you didn't answer my original question. Snow can wait, besides it's spring."

Jack flopped back on the bed and groaned, he was pretty sure there were forms of torture that he'd hate less than this. "Ok yeah I really don't know how to go into depth with the whole I can't swim thing and for the panic thing..." Jack rushed his words at this point, "I may or may not have an unnaturally low self esteem and thought you had abandoned me." He made his speaking speed even faster after inhaling largely, "Andmyscentisdifferentbecause I'mahermaphrodite" Jack inhaled again and spoke normally, "Ok now I've answered your questions and am off. Happy Easter, blah blah blah, bye bye."

Jack didn't make it two feet away before he was jerked into Bunny into an embrace. "We'll deal with your esteem and trust issues later and I'll help you learn how to swim, but you're going to have to repeat that last part in a speed I can understand."

Jack would never admit it it, but he enjoyed positive physical contact(you spend 300 years without it and say you don't) and hugs were the best. This was even better because Bunny's deep voice was reassuring him, sort of, and the safety he felt in the furry mammal's arms made this the best hug he could remember getting. Again, not that he'd ever admit it.

Instead Jack whined, he really did NOT want to repeat himself. But alas, he did anyway, "I probably smell weird because I'm a hermaphrodite."

 **Chapter 6**

Bunny stared at Jack for a good long minute before responding, "A what?"

Jack sighed, hitting his face in Bunny's fur, "A hermaphrodite. It means I was born wrong and have both male and female characteristics because my genetic code was screwed up and most likely on of my nucleic acids was paired wrong, probably because of a Thymine paring with a Guanine or something. Anyway, my mutation was carried on when I turned into Jack Frost and I guess that would alter my scent, though there should be other mutations if not exactly like mine, something at least a little similar too-".

"Whoa there mate. Let me see if I got this straight, you are a hema-dite because you were born weird with both genders. Because of that your scents all funny and now you're suddenly a science expert? Am I getting this right?"

"Her-maph-ro-dite. And yes, other than the science expert you're right, I only know the basics." Jack then noticed he was looking up at Bunny, who still had the winter spirit trapped in an embrace.

Jack squirmed a bit, but the Pooka took no notice, "How do you know about modern science anyway? Weren't you born over 300 years ago? Or is that old science and I'm just that oblivious to human advancements? ...wait...if you're...both a guy and a sheila, what am I suppose to call you? He or she...or he-she...or would it be she-he?"

"Ok umm...just keep calling me a he please thanks and I'll explain the others once you umm...let me go." Jack wriggled trying to loosen Bunny's arms again before the Australian comprehended Jack's words and quickly released the Lord of the Snowball-fights.

Jack backed up a bit from Bunny before responding to the rest of the questions, thankful for the switch in topic, now hopefully they wouldn't go back. "One of the reasons I hold the record for being on the naughty list, was because I would steal books to occupy my time. You get bored during the summers when you have nothing to do and nobody to have a conversation with. So to prevent myself from snapping, I stole stuff and taught myself to read a bunch of different languages. 300 years is plenty of time to learn stuff."

Bunny felt his heart breaking again at the non-caring fact. "Well then I guess me and the others will just have to get used to that little bit of information then huh?"

Jack's eyes widened as the Pooka started to walk away, "NO!" Jack flew in front of Bunny arms spread wide, attempting to make his point. "Y-you can't tell the others!" The frost spirit said panicked, he calmed a bit, the desperate plea in his voice changing Bunny's idea on whether the younger guardian should be up and about yet. "Please. Don't tell the others. Not yet, the only reason you know right now is because there wasn't really any other explanation as to why my scent was off. I...I'm not ready for a lot of people to know yet though. OK?"

Bunny thought about it, Jack had been overwhelmed when he'd gotten his first believers, now the Pooka was off to go tell the whole community of fictional creatures (North knows how to gossip) about something Jack was, pretty obviously, uncomfortable with anyone knowing about. "Alright I'll keep your secret, but...you have to show me one of your landscapes sometime. Deal?"

Jack sighed in unmistakable relief before grinning with the trickster smirk, "Deal. I was going to drag you to one anyway."

The Pooka's nose twitched, he really didn't like the amount of mischief in the 300-year-old's eyes, but he really did want to see this supposed artistic ability.

 **Chapter 7**

 _Lord of Winter Part1_

Bunny was racing along the mountain slopes following a particular winter spirit. Said winter spirit was in a great rush and Bunny wanted to know why, wasn't Burgess the other way? "Hey Frostbite where are you-?"

"Sorry Bunny I can't talk right now I'm late! I'm late for a very important date (Just finished watching Alice in Wonderland!), and they aren't going to be happy, especially if mom gets there first!" Jack was panicking, and when a winter spirit panics, they usually start unconsciously making snow.

"I can get you there fas-"

"Bunny you need to leave, umm...like right now." Jack interrupted.

"Wh-?" But it was too late Bunny saw a flash of pure white and then they were both in a room.

A room with three females sitting around U-like table. There was one seat vacant on the outside of the U at the end and one seat in the middle of the peculiar table, equal distances from all four seats. The Pooka looked around bewildered, as Jack sat down in the empty chair outside of the table while the other 3 occupants looked curiously at the pair of them.

The girl on the opposite side of the U from Jack wore a dress made of what looked like white and blue flowers, with bright carmel colored hair cascading across her shoulder in a braid tied off with a pale pink tulip. The girl next to her was wearing a bright yellow dress, her matching golden hair, which had a free and wild look to it, reached mid-back and a bright red flower was stuck behind her ear. The last girl, who sat between Jack and goldy-locks, had a pale green dress covered in multi-colored leaves(normal colors) on, her short dark brown hair had a mini-tiara made of what looked like fern leaves from where Bunny stood.

While being confused Bunny noticed Jack's outfit had changed. Instead of the worn hoodie and pants, the winter spirit wore a pale blue, long-sleeved shirt with white snowflake cuffs and royal blue dress pants. His staff laid loyally on the table in front of him, gripped in his hand, and there was a crown made of snowflakes on his head.

Bunny, having his fill of feeling clueless, decided to speak, "Uhm...Jack?"

"Yes Bunny?"

Bunny felt confusion as to why Jack hadn't called him kangaroo and promptly squashed it as he spoke again to the winter spirit, "Couple questions...Where are we? Who are the other three in the room? And why are you wearing a crown?"

Jack sighed and put his head down on the flat surface in front of him. He spoke and with Bunny's amazing ears, the Pooka got his explanation, "We are in the realm of the seasons. It's where the seasonal spirits gather on the four solstices of the year, which one of them is today, to make sure the others seasons are all in balance with each other. three in the room are the leaders of their own seasons. Next to me is Autumn, Spirit of Fall, the one farthest from me is Tulip, the Bringer of Spring, and in between them is Sunshine, the Summer Queen." At this point Jack had brought head back up and was speaking normally. When he had said each of the spirits names and titles, said spirits gave their own way of acknowledgement, while still looking curiously at the two.

Jack continued with another sigh, "You are here because you followed me into the portal I opened to get here, I say this so you don't flip out and hopefully these three will stop staring like we're a new color to be added to their seasons. Oh and Mother Nature should be joining us soon so you might want to stop looking like North just said you have to prepare Christmas."

Bunny shook his head while Tulip, Sunshine, and Autumn pretended not to look to horribly obvious with their itching curiosity. Bunny decided the silence needed to end, "You didn't answer my last question. Why are you wearing a crown?"

Jack looked a little exasperated when he turned to the Guardian of Hope, "Isn't it obvious? I'm the Lord of Winter."

 **Chapter 8**

Lord of Winter Part 2

Bunny stared at Jack for a good 2 minutes and 27 seconds before turning to the three complete females, all of whom nodded to back Jack up.

Bunny looked back at Jack incredulously, "No it was not bloody obvious!"

"Really?" Jack asked, then comprehension passed over the Lord of Winter's face, "You do realize I'm the only Winter spirit right? No? Oh well you know now."

"Jack," Autumn hissed, then motioned to the only unoccupied seat which had started to sparkle. Jack nodded in comprehension and motioned for Bunny to come sit next ti his chair.

Before Bunny could move a glittery form solidified into a woman in the chair. To Bunny she looked like the Queen from the fairy movie Sophie liked, what was her name? Queen Clair? Clarion! That was it. She was Queen Clarion duplicate except with darker skin (I'm lazy and my five year old cousin made me watch it, so yeah).

The lady turned to Bunny and in an echo-y voice spoke, "Which of these children have brought you here Guardian?"

Bunny fidgeted, he was still trying to connect all the dots, but was saved by Jack, "I accidentally brought him Mother Nature, he followed me through the portal. He, and I'm assuming the other guardians, don't know as much about what I do as I had originally thought."

Mother Nature sighed and turned back to Jack with a cheeky smirk, "Well, I suppose E. Aster Bunnymund shall have to stay here and learn won't he?" She clapped her hands and a chair appeared beside Jack, "Now, if you'll have a seat Mr. Bunny, we can begin with our solstice meeting!"

Bunny sat down cautiously and Tulip popped up smiling, "Well my sprites are doing just fine and everything is going as scheduled. The carnations and roses are a bit more delicate this year though, some of my garden caretakers had an incident with the gentle rains, so Lord Winter, if it's not too much trouble, could you lessen the load over Susu meadow?" (I'm making names up, as far as I know these aren't real places)

Jack smiled and nodded in understanding, and Tulip clapped happily, "Other than that everything else my watchers have covered just fine."

Tulip looked at Jack, biting her lip, pleading to ask a question. Jack laughed, "You all may have one question after your reports and anything else can be asked after everyone's done. Is that all right Mother?"

Mother Nature smiled and nodded, while Tulip squealed. "OkOkOk! So Mr. Bunny do you really use Spring magic to make Easter awesome?" Bunny nodded hesitantly, his ears back and cringed when the Bringer of Spring squealed again.

Tulip sat down and Sunshine stood up.

"The last of my heat leaders are trickling in and my breeze bearers are exhausted. They somehow managed to find a hidden pocket of ancient music and forced themselves to work overtime for those who were unable to continue." She turned from Mother Nature to Bunny, "Are you called a bunny because of your last name? Because you are obviously not a bunny." Sunshine asked.

Bunny smirked, "Not too many people know what a Pooka is, if any at all, and since I resemble a bunny, people call me the Easter Bunny."

Sunshine got a confused look and sat down, and whispered to Tulip, "If it has nothing to do with his last name, then why don't people call him the Easter Kangaroo?" The Summer Queen isn't very accomplished in whispering so it sounded more like a stage whisper and everyone heard the question. The full females stayed quiet while Jack snorted and Bunny bristled.

Before things could escalate Autumn stood up and began her report, "Several of my cooling creators have already moved in to help Sunshine's breezes and the rest of my units are moving in or at least are in the last stages of being ready to. Everything is going fine except because of the early release of my cooling creators commander cold over here," she waved towards Jack, "may need to come in a little early if my cold can't handle the pressure. Or maybe we can bring in some ice the poles. Either way, I know you're even busier now because the moon decided to pile not only your usual workload but also the guarding stuff on you, but my season might need your help Sir Frost." She grinned sheepishly at Jack as did Sunshine. Autumn got a mischievous glint in her eyes as she sat, "Now for my question, why was Mr. Bunny here following you to begin with?"

Jack opened his mouth, but came up short and turned to Bunny, "Yeah why _were_ you following me? Today wasn't a meeting or anything."

 **Chapter 9**

Lord of Winter Part 3

Bunny fidgeted, "Well, I was out lookin' at some flowers to see any new ideas. And... I saw Ja-er-the Winter Lord here flying really fast. I thought somethin' was wrong and wanted to make sure everything was ok." Bunny finished awkwardly. Everyone nodded in acceptance except Jack. Jack eyed Bunny with confusion, there weren't any flowers to see in the mountain range Jack had been flying through.

Jack let it go though and stood, which made Bunny relax in relief. In reality, Bunny had felt a particularly strong urge to protect Jack, and had a near panic attack when he saw his hermaphrodite flying so quickly, possibly from something that would cause harm to - wait. Did Bunny just think Jack was _his_? Bunny shook his head and made a mental note to sort out everything later. He snapped back into attention and listened to what the snow sprite was saying.

"-going just fine. I'll make sure to store some extra warning snow in capsule two incase the Fall season needs some help and put a sticky note on one of my later units to remember not to over do it in the Susu meadow. I'm actually a little ahead of production because I'm not obsessing over books anymore anymore, I mean I still read but not like it's the only thing to live for anymore and I'm off topic. Yeah but since I don't have to catch up because pitch ruined some of my stocks this year I'm actually kind of ahead. Oh and Autumn the whole _guardian_ thing really is just coming to the meetings for me. I mean I probably bug the others to no end and spend to much time with kids, but that actually takes less time then the burying myself in books. And because I actually have contact with somebody other than these meetings, I somehow am able to prepare my season faster! So I have more time which helps with everything else." Jack finished slumping back into his seat with a smile on his face.

Bunny sat a bit shocked at how wrong he was about Jack being a slacker and thought about how Jack had said things that hadn't been taken the way it had been meant to. Jack didn't do deadlines because he bended and changed around something so that the other seasons had some relief or help. Jack didn't think everything as work because a lot of the things he did he enjoyed. Bunny felt the overwhelming urge to protect the winter spirit again but pushed his instinct to curl around the boy down.

Mother Nature stood and smiled, "I'm glad everything is running well. Sunshine if you would make sure to remind your breezes not go into uncharted areas even if it was unexpected. Autumn thank you for assisting your sister. Jack thank you for your consideration and flexibility. I am... I am very happy that you now have at least one," she motioned towards Bunny, "who cares enough to keep you safe. Especially since you are on your own with the bringing of the winter season." She turned to Bunny, "I feel you must know that you may not speak of the things that have been discussed here with any who is not a seasonal spirit. It would not end well, for much of anyone. Now if there is anything else consisting anything please speak now. Once this is done, we will leave and leave these two to discuss whatever is needed between themselves."

Autumn spoke up, "Ok, so, Jack does Bunny, or any of the others know about your you-know-what?"

Jack rolled his eyes grinning, "As of right now, everyone in this room and nobody outside of it knows I'm a hermaphrodite."

Tulip squealed again, "Oh my seasons yay! Wait, why don't the other guardians know?"

Both Guardians fidgeted before Bunny spoke, "I found out accidentally. My sense of smell is a whole lot better than the others' so I asked about why his scent was different after getting frustrated. He didn't have any excuses really because I guess I narrowed it down to where he couldn't lie."

Tulip nodded happily while Sunshine was pondering wether a Pooka was a special mix of kangaroo and bunny. Autumn spoke again, "So were you planning on telling the others?"

Jack sighed, "I wanted to wait because... I was still getting used to the idea of... others knowing, but now, I think I'm ready to let them know, but I don't exactly know how to bring it up."

Mother Nature stood then, "Perhaps, since you cannot tell them, you can show them. North is throwing a...dance of some sort after his holiday to officially announce you as a full guardian, he would have done it last year of course, but he was behind schedule nearly the whole year and well - I'm sure you know firsthand about his mood. It is a masquerade, I believe and we have all been invited. If you were to possibly wear something a bit more feminine and reveal yourself when all but the guardians and myself are gone. Then you could explain it all then."

Jack nodded, "I'll... think about it. Thanks."

The Queen Clarion look alike stood, "Well then. I believe it is time the two guardians had the rest of this discussion in private," and with that, the four non-guardians disappeared.

Jack turned to Bunny, "Any questions?"

Bunny shifted in his seat, "Yeah. What did you mean you're the only winter spirit? What about Old Man Winter or whatever his name was, or the little helpers you use to make and spread snow? Didn't mention them as far as I heard." Bunny was not going to ask about Jack's report, nope not even going to go there.

Jack groaned, "Ok yeah for the little helpers they were mentioning and mine that I neglected to talk about? Mine are nonexistent. I don't have any mainly because Manny is the one who made me a spirit instead of Mother Nature. She's never had much luck with the creation of winter spirits even if they're helper spirits. Her greatest success and greatest failure was Old Man Winter.

She made him wise so he would know what to do and white haired to represent the snow or something and gave him a blue tint to the skin to represent ice, but when he... you know... came alive or whatever, he was... well, old. He lasted for a while, probably around 500 years, and people were a lot more superstitious back then." Jack added mournfully.

"Anyway he was there for a while but what happened to all her previous creations and all the ones since was basically... he was corrupted. The power was too much to handle the temptation to rule too much to resist. But since unlike Mother's other creations he... lasted, he went out in a much more violent fashion. Winter, which was now used to having a guide, lashed out, looking for a host. Which is why, up until I came along, Winter was so harsh and feared and cruel.

Long complicated and scientific story short, Winter... is a child. It had a parent who was then ripped away and had a very long tantrum until the someone new came to shepherd the season back into line. I happened to be the shepherd."

Bunny sat quietly before speaking again, "That... doesn't explain why stories of Old Man Winter are still around, or why in the present tense."

Jack laughed, "Bunny... up until the whole being a guardian thing came along, nobody believed in Jack Frost. Some would say there was a winter spirit still around, even if they didn't believe it anymore they would see it out of the corner of their eye. A white haired, male figure," Jack motioned towards himself before holding up his staff, "using a shepherds crook as a walking stick. No one had ever believed in Jack Frost and since they didn't when they tried to focus on me I wouldn't be there. Ergo I'm a spirit, and no one believes in Jack, but they once believed in Old Man Winter, ergo I am Old Man Winter now."

Bunny nodded, "I think I've learned enough for today, how do we get outta here?"

Jack smiled mischievously and Bunny was scared before he started rolling down a snowy slope.


End file.
